1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of sunglasses, particular to one that includes a main body having a frame surrounding two separate areas. Each of the areas is occupied by a sunglass having an opening cut at its lower and inner part. The opening is to be filled with a farsighted lens provided with a fixing groove around its circumference for fitting with a circumferential edge of the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, as people do outdoors activities, colored sunglasses are often worn to keep eyes from being attacked by the strong sunlight. But, conventional sunglasses are not suitably made for presbyopia correction because their colored lenses are too dark to provide enough brightness for seeing clearly small objects near by. Therefore, it's always necessary to carry two pairs of glasses for alternative usage for those who, suffering with presbyopia, have to contact with the sunlight often. The present invention is aimed to avoid such an annoying situation.